


All of You

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crew business meant a forgotten anniversary but they make up for it when they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Biblionerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/gifts).



“Ryan! How could you let us forget!” Meg exclaimed.

Ryan looked surprisingly sheepish for someone who had to look down at the woman who was dragging him around by the arm, “We were planning for the heist, and then we were doing the heist, and then we were hiding from the cops. It never seemed like the right time.”

Lindsay was holding his other hand and swinging their joined arms as they walked. “Ryan could you try to sound a little less like you would say thank you if Meg stepped on you while you’re covered in someone else’s blood.”

“I don’t know why I’m the only one getting shit for this,” he said, “you’re the ones that actually forgot.”

“Aw baby, we’re just teasing,” Meg said pressing a kiss to the hand she was tugging him forward with.

“I know, I’m just saying that I’m the one that actually remembered.”

“You didn’t say that though,” Lindsay said, “you didn’t bring it up until after the heist, after we missed it.”

“But I remembered we missed it!”

“Hush,” Meg told them, “save this shit for when we get home.”

“You want us to  _ save _ our arguing for Michael and Gavin?”

“No, I want you to stop arguing, but if you just stop until Michael and Gavin can take some of the blame that works too.”

They both agreed, and let Meg drag the two of them down the rest of the street to their apartment.

\---

“Ryan’s here!” Gavin’s shouting was the first thing that greeted them as Ryan was ushered through the door of his own place.

“I know, Lindsay texted to say they were on their way up,” Michael’s voice was muffled as he answered from farther inside.

“No, he’s here now! Hi, lovely Ryan!”

“I fucking know that, Gavin. The only reason you wanted to be lookout is so you didn’t have to do any of the actual work.”

Gavin made a face at the three of them before hurrying back to where Michael was to help. Ryan tried to share a concerned look with his girlfriends, it was always an event when Michael and Gavin were building something together, but neither of the girls seemed worried about whatever Gavin hadn't been helping with.

Michael came out with Gavin trailing behind him, a smudge of flour on Michael’s cheek and an obviously homemade cake in his hands. “We wanted one to jump out of but Meg and Linds said no.”

“I said I wasn't going to help make it,” Meg corrected.

“I just said if you were coming out of a cake you needed tassels.” Lindsay said, using her fingers to crudely imitate the imaginary spinning tassels.

Ryan took the cake from Michael's hands, setting it on their counter, and pulled them each into a side hug so he could press a kiss to the tops of their heads. “Thank you.”

“Ry-bread,” Michael said, “you've got to blow out your candle.” Hanging off Ryan's side now like he always did when they were at home.

He let Michael turn him so he was facing the lopsided cake. He couldn't help but smile at the large, novelty candle in the shape of a one, ‘Happy 1yr’ written in the frosting. Shaky and almost illegible, and Ryan could imagine Michael and Gavin fighting as they tried to ice it together.

Ryan blew out the candle, sending Gavin a cheesy smile as he watched through his iPhone screen. “You know it's not just  _ my  _ anniversary,” he asked.

“Yeah, but it took us so long to get you to agree to go out with us,” Meg said.

“We just wanna make sure you know we love you,” Gavin agreed.

“Aw, you guys,” Ryan cooed, feeling a sappy smile splitting his face.

“Don't get sappy on us, Haywood,” Michael said, calling him out like he wasn't still wrapped around Ryan's side. “You've still got face paint on your cheek and blood on your shirt.”

“Everything we own has had blood on it at some point.”

“But it doesn’t have blood on it now!”

“Boys,” Meg said, “it won’t matter, it’s all gonna be on the floor pretty soon.”

“Tonight?” Ryan asked.

“Do you have a better time?”

“I just thought we could hang out,” Ryan said, voice a little small.

“You’ve got four hot as shit dates, and you want to Netflix and chill but without the sex,” Michael asked.

“Hush, Michael,” Gavin said, “it’s cute that Ryan just wants a little cuddle.”

“We have all day tomorrow to fool around, can’t we just eat this cake and relax before I’m rocking your world,” Ryan said.

“Rocking our world,” Lindsay asked, “that’s big talk Haywood, are you sure you’re ready to deliver?”

“We can put Ryan’s refractory period to the test tomorrow,” Meg said, “Gavin hacked Disney and stole the new Star Wars and I wanna watch it.”

She pulled the four of them behind her, Ryan having enough sense to grab the cake before his arm was grabbed, knowing they wouldn't want to get up for anything once they were all comfortable on their oversized couch. 

Meg arranged the four of them with Ryan close to the middle: Michael using his shoulder as a pillow while Lindsay wrapped her arm around the two of him to play with his hair, Gavin was pressed against his side from shoulder to thigh, and Meg after arranging them all, made herself comfortable in Ryan’s lap, throwing her legs over Gavin.

He knew that by halfway through the movie his legs, both his arms, and Gavin would be asleep. He knew if they didn’t all end up falling asleep out there on their couch, that he and Michael would have to lead their sleepy partners back to the bedroom or risk them all complaining about how sore they were in the morning. Knew that in the morning he would probably be woken up by Lindsay and Michael getting handsy, that they wouldn’t be able to stay quiet enough to keep from waking Meg and Gavin; and that they would spend the rest of day in their bed making good on the promises from the night before.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [tumblr](formosusiniquis.tumblr.com) on November 16, 2015 for [insert-blank-wood's](http://insert-blank-wood.tumblr.com/) birthday


End file.
